Halls of Ivy
by daveyelisabeth10
Summary: This is a Divergent High story, but with a twist. Tris lives in England with her family and friends, going to a public school in the midst of her city. In her last mandatory school year, one of Tris' closest friends, Zeke, comes back from his military training abroad. But, Zeke doesn't just bring himself back home; an unexpected guest is about to join them all for their final year.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1.**

 **A/N- Hello everyone! So, this is my first FanFiction and I am really excited to share it with all of you! This will be a bit different from the normal High School FanFictions as I am doing it from as a British school and not from an American. I'm doing this as I feel like I can write in a lot more accurate detail by doing it in Britain as I am British myself. I hope you guys like it, because I really enjoy writing it. Anyway, on with the chapter!**

I wake to the sound of Caleb walking towards the bathroom. I shut my eyes again as now I have a reason to not get up. Even though it's the first day of school, and on the first day we do practically nothing, I'm really not in the mood for going. I miss the late summer mornings abroad and doing whatever I wanted. Now, I have to wake up early morning to the sound of my brother. This year, I'm going into year 11 and I know it's not going to be easy. Year 10 was hard enough, and now all the pressure is on us to pass our GCSE's. That's what this year is going to be about, getting prepared for our final exams.

I turn my head to pick up my phone to see the time. 7:30, we have to be in by 8:45 anyway so I'm good. I hear the bathroom door open and listen as Caleb turn towards my door. "Are you getting up Beatrice?" He asks as he opens my door.

I start to move out of my bed as the door widens. "Yes, now would you please leave? If you didn't already know, I need to get dressed." Caleb screws up his face as he finally retreats from my room. I begin collecting my school uniform. It's not the nicest of uniforms, but it's not particularly ugly, black trousers; white polo; black pumps and a black jumper with the school crest on it. The crest is an ivy shape with all of the house team's symbols in each segment, Abnegation, Amity, Candor, Erudite and Dauntless. At least we don't have to wear a blazer, which would be a nightmare. Luckily for Caleb he doesn't have to wear school uniform as he's in Sixth Form. I guess that's something to look forward to next year.

I start making my way towards the bathroom after getting changed. I don't do much but clean my teeth and brush out my long blonde hair. I walk back to my bedroom and pick up my bag with only my pencil case inside, exercise books should be given out today. I grab some lunch money as I hear Caleb shouting my name.

"Beatrice? Are you ready? Because if not you're going to make me late, and to make it worse, it's the first day. How's it going to look if I'm late?" Caleb has this thing about first impressions, even though we've been at this school since year seven.

I smile at him as I make my way towards his car. "It's not like it's your first day in sixth form Caleb. You've been there for a year, what's going to change?" I shoot back. I open the door and get in the passenger's side. He doesn't reply but slams the car door. It's only 8:30 and I've already managed to piss him off. So sensitive.

The ride to school is quiet, Caleb isn't much of a talker. He really does take after Dad. We turn into the car park after a 10 minute drive. I grab my bag and start to open the door, desperate to get away from this awkward silence but Caleb's voice stops me. "You're going to need to find a ride home tonight, I'm going back to Susan's house straight after school." Great.

"You're really going to make me get on that bus, Caleb?" I say as I stare into his green eyes. The bus really isn't that bad, but it's uncomfortable and Christina nor Uriah or the rest of the group get on. He nods and quickly gets out of the car. I do the same as I race to follow him into the school. "But you know how much I hate it on there! I'd rather Mum come and pick me up!" Trying to persuade Caleb is useless, and we both know it. He doesn't reply, once again, and turns towards the sixth form block.

"Have a great day!" He shouts just before closing the door. I let out a frustrated groan and turn the corner of the building to meet everyone in form. As I make my way toward the block which my tutor is based in, I hear the familiar sound of music playing. I truly thought that Mr Smith would have stopped that by now, even though it's been happening since we got moved to his own room, which was in year 8.

I open the door and I'm met with a smile from Sir. "Good morning Tris, how was your summer?" Just as I'm about to answer, Uriah's voice fills the classroom.

"Her summer was great, Sir! And do you know why it was great?" He didn't let anyone answer his question before continuing, "Because she was with me, and I totally made the summer worthwhile." Uriah finishes his little speech off with a quick wink towards me, to which I suppress a smirk and glare at him head on.

"Alright Uriah, tone down on the cockiness, it's a bit early." My glare turns into a grin as I turn my attention towards the rest of my friends already sat at the table. As I look over the table, I am met with the warm brown eyes that I have been missing for the past year. "Zeke! You're back!" I shriek whilst running up to hug him.

"It's good to see you T," Zeke replies. He's trying to keep his voice level, but I can detect the happiness coursing beneath it. I smile up at him as I'm released out of his embrace.

"How was your training?" I ask as I sit down on the octagon shaped tables, my friends nod along to my question. I'm guessing he's been holding back until we were all here. Zeke has been away training with the U.S military somewhere, he told us he couldn't share the location. Everyone around the table is slightly leaning forward, it's clear to see how much all of us have missed him. Especially Uriah and Shauna.

"Intense." He replies with a smile. We wait for him to continue but he keeps his mouth shut. Whilst everyone is looking at him expectantly for the next sentence, I take in what has changed in his appearance. He has defiantly gained muscle, his uniform is a lot tighter than I remembered from my last days of year 9. But his face is still the same old Zeke that we all know. But with much lighter hair, must have been from being in the sun for the past 12 months.

"Is that all you're going to say Zeke? You've been away for the past year! We've missed you!" Christina says as she shifts on Will's lap. I smile at Christina as her eyes meet with mine, she grins at me then locks her eyes back with Zeke's.

He opens his mouth to speak again when his attention is pulled towards the door and his mouth is left open. "Four?"

We turn around as Zeke starts to speak again, "No fucking way." A boy who looks a bit older than me turns his attention away from Mr Smith and meets Zeke's stare. A smile has formed on Zeke's face and he starts to walk towards the new kid. A similar expression forms on the strangers face as he takes in Zeke.

"You've got to be kidding me! When you said you were moving, I did not expect you to move here." A laugh rings through his words.

I turn back around and I'm met with five confused faces. I wonder what all this is about. Marlene clears her throat and we wait for her to speak. "Care to explain, Zeke?" The question is met with our agreeing nods. We stare at Zeke until he starts to talk again.

"It's a long story guys, can't I just explain it at lunch?" Zeke asks as he starts to walk back with the new kid, Four, following behind. "Anyway, guys, this is Four, as you may or may not know, Four, these are my friends. Over in the far left corner is Marlene; next to her is Lynn; then Shauna, my girlfriend; Christina on Wills lap; next to then is Uriah, my brother, and last, Tris." Four gives everyone a friendly smile including me, which I return.

Before anyone can say anymore, Mr Smith's voice rings out through the class room, "Okay, that's enough of catching up, I need to do the register and give out your time tables, and maybe, if there's time, talk through the year with you guys. If not, we'll do it tomorrow, sound good?" A whole lot of yeah's and mumbles fill the classroom as he begins.

Once he finishes talking, I have a look at my time table. The two weeks on my paper will be the only classes I'll be doing for the whole year. The time table will alternate, meaning one week I will have one set of classes (week A), then the next I'll have another set, (week B.) Then the next week I will go back to the first. The options I chose last year were Media Studies, Spanish, full course P.E and History. Obviously I still have to do the mandatory Math, English, Core P.E, PSRE (personal, social, religious education), ICT and Science. I know who is in my classes as we have the same people as last year and because Zeke has now been held back a year because of his training for the whole of his year 11, he will be doing his classes with all of our friends, who are a year younger. Zeke chose the same as me, but instead of History he took Geography.

I look over to Four and see that he is speaking with Uriah. I've now realized that I haven't heard him speak since he's made an appearance. I overhear some of their conversation. "So you come from America?" Uri asks as he hands back Four's new time table.

"Yeah, we had to move as my Father got a job over here," Four replies with his now prominent American accent. "It's out of pure luck that Zeke goes here, I thought I would know no one." I wonder how Four and Zeke met, maybe it was over the past year whilst Zeke was away? The bell interrupts my thoughts and people start to stand up. I'll have to find out later I decide. I join them and start to make my way towards English.

As I walk out the door, someone grabs my arm. "Tris." Zeke says, I turn around and see that Four is a couple steps behind.

"Yes?" I answer as I make my way out of the door way so people can get out, I wave to Christina and tell her to meet me outside on the field at break, she nods at me and waves goodbye. I turn back to Zeke and wait for him to continue.

"Can you take Four to the English block? He doesn't know his way around school, and I have Geography. I think you're in the same class anyway." Zeke finishes with a wink. Weird. I look at him and then at Four. What's going on?

"Sure," I say as start walking towards the English block, not waiting to see if he's following behind. I hear footsteps getting louder behind me and I turn my head to be met with Four's blue eyes. They're so dark they're almost black, but they really do suit him. "What teacher do you have?" I ask and divert my eyes. As we step outside and walk toward the block, he replies after looking at his sheet. "Mrs Martin, is that the same as you?" I nod and keep walking. He seems quite shy, but by the looks of him, you definitely wouldn't think that. After I try and low-key stare at his form, I'm done with a physical assessment. His muscles show though his polo and he actually makes the dull school uniform look good. Let's not get started on his face, there is too high a chance of him actually noticing me notice him.

When we get to Mrs Martin's room, she already has a seating chart up on the board. I look at it and see that I'm sat in a double desk with Four at the back of the room. What a coincidence. It's actually quite good as none of my friends are in my English and he seems nice enough. I sit down and get my pencil case out, Four does the same thing and sits beside me.

"Good morning class! I hope you had a wonderful summer, but today, as it is the first day, we will not be looking at the exam poems. We will be doing a 'get to know your partner' questionnaire, so turn to your partner and I'll give you the questions." She sounds way too happy for the first day of school and every student I gaze at looks dead inside. I imagine I look the same and frown in the general direction of the teacher. I turn to Four and find him already looking at me. A half smile graces his lips, probably finding my inner-pain funny. I raise my eyebrows and he smiles wider. I drop it for now, I won't fuel the fire.

"So," I begin with a light voice, "how confused are you? Moving from America to the UK must be a quite difficult." But at least we speak the same language, I add silently to myself.

"Very," he says with a chuckle, "this morning, Zeke and Uriah were trying to explain to me the whole schooling system, and it's true to say that I didn't understand any of it." By the time he finishes, the people in front of us have passed the papers back. I look at the sheet and see that there are over forty questions on it. What happened to 'first day, no work'?

I put the sheet down and turn my attention back to Four. I see him looking at the questions with a bored expression, but who can blame him? Instead of doing the sheet I decide that by just talking to him would let me know him better, it's not like Miss will know anyway. "Why'd you move?" I ask even though I already know the answer.

He looks up at me before answering. Even though it was small, I can still hear the slight pause before he starts, "My dad got a new job, simple as that." I nod, but only halfheartedly. I don't quite believe him, behind his words I know there's a better and more truthful reason for his departure.

I try to think before asking the nest question, but the only one that pops to mind is probably the most cliché thing you would hear from a British citizen. "You enjoying the weather?" A smile forms on his face and he stares out of the window to be met with the dark, cloudy sky.

"I thought it would be worse," he says looking at me, "Isn't it always supposed to be raining?" It does rain a lot, but it's still autumn, and the start of September is usually fine, but you can never be sure with the weather over here.

"Hey! That is really disrespectful." I say putting my hand on my chest, feigning hurt. He laughs and starts to open his mouth when Mrs Martin's voice bombs out throughout the classroom.

"Listen up! If you haven't finished the sheet, then its homework, due tomorrow." The classroom fills with groans, including mine. Mrs Martin just smiles and tells us to wait for the bell. I've always liked Miss, but her work schedules are always unfair, I mean, who gets homework on the first day back? The bell rings and I pick up my bag and head off to History. "Wait, Tris." I look at Four and he retreats the hand that he stopped me with. I wait for him to answer, red tints his cheeks whilst he speaks. "Do you have History next? Because I still don't know my way around and I saw on your sheet that it says you have Mr Davis and so do I so I thought-"

"You done yet?" I laugh as his cheeks get redder, I don't know why he was embarrassed in the first place, why would I say no? Even if I didn't have History, I'd still show him to his class, anything to get me out of Mr Davis' course work. "Yes, I have him, let me see your time table." I take it when he gives it to me, might as well see if I have any more classes with him.

I look at his schedule and see that today he has the same classes as me, but instead of doing double science, he's doing triple. "Are you serious?" I ask, looking at him in awe, only the really clever kids do triple. I didn't get in but I'm kind of glad, they have to do extra science exams at the end of the year.

Four looks over at me with confusion, "What?"

"You must be smart," I say handing his paper back, "Now, come on, we're nearly there." We round the corner and we are met with Mr Davis 'new seating plan' line. I wait at the back and Four follows. Last year I was sat with Uriah, and let's just say that I will not be sat with him again.

As I make my way to the start of the line, I see that the only spare double table is joint in a four with Lauren and Cara's. I, once again, groan. Those girls never do the work, and are always talking over Sir. After a whole year of doing this, it starts to get really frustrating. It confuses me how Will and Cara are related, Will is so nice and polite and Cara is the polar opposite. Sir smiles apologetically at us as he starts to make his way to his desk on the other side of the room. Four looks over to me with confusion written all over his face, what a lovely surprise this will be for him. I make my way to my seat and sit down.

"Well, well, well, look who's joining us." Lauren says whilst staring at me. Why couldn't it have been Uriah?

Lauren's eyes eventually pass mine and land on the persons beside me. Her eyes move between Four's and my own, she stares at me, confused. "Why are you with him?"

I know what she means. Four is very good looking, and now that I know his personality, he's really quite perfect. But Lauren and Cara don't care about that, if he looks good on her arm then why should she care if he's absolutely horrible? I sarcastically smile, "Why Lauren? You jealous that my friends are actually appealing to look at?"

Lauren looked taken back for a second before regaining her 'superiority.' She fake laughs before replying. "All your friends? Like as in Uriah as well?" Uriah is nowhere near ugly, I really don't know why Lauren always says that he is. But because of Uri's personality and having Marlene as his girlfriend, he really doesn't care what people like Lauren and Cara think of him.

"That really hurt Lauren, Uri's beautiful." Once I finish, I hear laughter behind me. My smile gets bigger as I hear Uriah's voice from the other side of the room. The classroom must have been pretty silent for him to hear all of that, oh god.

"You tell 'em Trissy!" Four laughs along with Uriah and I. In that moment I forget that the whole class can hear our conversation and turn back the right way round. When I look at Lauren, I see her mouth slammed shut, probably from the input of Four's laughter.

Mr Davis starts to speak as he glares at Uriah and I, "I hope we can get through this term without any distractions or any inappropriate inputs. Now, I'm going to give you out your work. I hope you can remember where you left off from."

...

History went by so very slow. I nearly finished everything last year, so I was just watching the time go by, but it seemed like Four did to. This lesson was mainly for people who needed to catch up, like Lauren and Cara, for obvious reasons.

The bell rings and, once again, I leave with Four but now with Uriah in tow. We make our way to the field to meet the rest of the group, the only thing I can hear is Uriah's pointless conversation about how 'funny' Zeke's welcome home gift was. Too bad I didn't hear the start, right? I nod my head occasionally to make it look as if I'm listening, and my legs start to move faster as I see our group.

But, for the third time today, I am stopped by a hand on my arm. After all the grabbing and touching that has happened today, I already know it's Four's. "Tris, I was just wondering if you wanted to do the home work tonight as it's due tomorrow-" I see him open his mouth to ramble on, but I stop him before there's no going back.

"Yeah, okay, we can do it at mine after school if you want?" We stop walking as I wait for him to reply. He nods his head in agreement and I start to smile, whys he always so nervous? "You really need to stop doing that." He looks at me questionably before I carry on. "You know? Rambling? Have some faith in yourself Four, I probably won't say no." My smile stays on my face as a subtle blush creeps upon his. Before he starts speaking again, I grab his arm and together, we make our way over to our friends.

 **A/N- So, what did you guys think? I'd love to hear your opinions on the chapter so I know if you all like it or not! Also, if you get confused on anything, ask me about it and I will try to help. The chapters may not always be this long as I was trying to put most of the background information in this one chapter so I can truly get on with the story in the next ones. Well, I think that's it, so see ya.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Break went by quick with less pestering for Zeke and more questions for Four. It was the normal kind of things when you meet someone new, _where'd you move from? Why'd you move? Why so far_? You get the picture. And as Christina's background is so explicit, she went in deep with the 'get to know me' session. Questions like, _why Four? What's your real name? Is that really the true reason why you left?_ Even though I may be doubting the reason for is travel over here, I wasn't going to ask. It was obvious that he didn't want to share, but when it comes to the truth, Christina's mouth just doesn't seem to want to close.

Third and Fourth period went by so very slow. Spanish was dreadful, we were, once again, doing work. And it makes it extra hard because it's a whole new topic, so I had absolutely no clue what Miss Romero was saying half of the time. Next was Maths, it wasn't that bad. Four is in mainly all my classes and I am again sat next to him, and as I took advantage of it being the first day, I just talked to him all lesson about random things.

So here I am now, walking towards my friends like I usually do, except I'm not alone this time.

I look over to Four to see him already looking down at me, its times like these that I wish that I was that bit taller. But most of the time it doesn't bother me, by hanging around with people like my friends, it really helps with confidence. Without them, I'm not sure what I'd be like.

Four starts to speak before I could question anything. "Thanks, by the way." He says while turning his head towards the table our friends are sat on in the distance.

I look at him questionably before speaking, "thanks for what?" All I've done today is help him around, and it wasn't like it was a pain or anything, he's actually really good company.

He smiles before answering, well, more like grins and looks at me, "don't you remember? You basically called me good looking in History." I laugh as he playfully winks at me, but even though I try and play it off, I start to feel my cheeks warm up.

I start speaking before he can twist my words any further. "Actually, I said my friends were appealing, that doesn't necessarily mean good looking. Anyway, if I was to say that, it would be in hushed tones to Christina at the table." I smile at him then decided to walk a bit faster towards the bench while throwing a wink back at Four. I hear his laughter behind me as I put down my school bag and sit down next to Christina, Four slips in beside me a moment later.

"Now, seeming that you finally chose to grace us with your presence, Zeke can start." Lynn says as she stares at me and Four. I smile sweetly at Lynn as she rolls her eyes, but I don't miss the small smile playing on her lips.

"Long story or short?" Zeke asks us all when everyone is paying full attention to him, if anyone knows anything about Zeke it is that he loves to tell a story, just like his brother. They're normally funny ones though, the ones they say are all truthful but everyone knows that they've tweaked them slightly.

"Might as well go for the long one, it's not like we don't have the time." I say and everyone agrees.

Zeke grins before starting, "alright kiddies, listen carefully because I'm not repeating this ever again. So, whilst at the camp, it got pretty lonely. As in, no one would speak, lonely. Everyone was so tired from the days training that we wouldn't have the energy to do anything. But, even on the days off, as no one had spoken to each other for the past month or so, there would just be silence. Being so used to the loudness of my everyday life, it was a quite depressing atmosphere.

"So, I decided that the next day, after training, I would start off the conversation. I was totally not going to get through the next year without talking to somebody. But, during training, the camp was ambushed. Luckily, no one was hurt, but I somehow found myself being taken along with them."

I looked around at the faces of my friends as Zeke paused. Everyone showed shock, except for Four. I'm sure that he's heard this story before. But for the rest of us, it's a completely different story. Zeke never seemed to mention this part of his time away in the letters he sent back or the phone calls home. I feel bad for Zeke, he's got the aftermath of Shauna waiting for him.

"I spent less than a day with the group who had taken me, all thanks to Four. I still don't know how he did it, but he got us both out and not a mark to show. And that, my fellow companions, is how I decided to take good ol' Four under my wing and forget about making any other friends!"

We stared at the two for a while, trying to process what Zeke had just said. He could have died. Like, not be here to tell us that story. But, like Zeke, he's still smiling. It's like nothing even happened. Lynn the suddenly breaks the silence. "That wasn't even long, Zeke." We laugh at her comment and lunch soon finishes and before we know it, it's afternoon tutor.

...

After form, the rest of the day flew by. Double Media Studies was easy, also a lot of fun, seeming that I had Zeke, Uriah and Four in my class. The next time I looked up at the clock, it was time to leave.

I leave the classroom and start walking towards Caleb's car before I remember I have to get the bus. I groan as I detour.

"Hey, Tris!" I hear Four's voice shout out over the loud crowd of kids. I turn just to see Four stop in front of me. "I never got your address." I quickly write it down and say goodbye, I need to get a seat that doesn't involve me being surrounded by a bunch of year 7's.

I feel Four's arm grab mine, I sigh and turn back around again. "Look, Four, I really need to go, I have to get the bus and I would really like to get a seat."

He looks at me before dragging me the other way. "Well, if you'd let me speak, I was going to say that I could give you a ride back to yours, then we could get it done as soon as we get there."

I stare at him before speaking, "you can drive?"

He doesn't look back but leads us towards a motor cycle. "Well, yeah. Can't all seventeen year olds? Anyway, you have to be sixteen to drive a moped over here." I can sense him smiling, but I'm definitely not.

"You're not serious right? A motorcycle is bad enough, let alone a moped, I'd rather get on the bus." I look back and realize that the bus has now left, like most of the other vehicles. I turn back around to glare at Four only to be met with a smirk. I sigh and take the extra helmet then hop on and hold on extra tight to Four's mid-section. I feel his laugh rumble through his body, a small smile graces my lips as he starts the deathly machine.

...

The ride was short and surprisingly fun. Today was pretty warm, so being in the open was nice. My grip never loosened on Four, even when I started to have fun on the once thought death trap. I don't know what it is about him that makes me feel different, I just really like to be around him.

We turn into my street and I point out my house, but he doesn't park in my drive way. Instead, he pulls into the one next to mine. I open my mouth to question why he's parking in the wrong drive way when realization hits me. "No way."

Four takes off his helmet and turns around with a smile on his face. "Looks as if we're neighbours, who would have thought?" I shake my head with the same expression on my face then get off the bike.

"Do you know what? I didn't even know they moved." I guess us being away for the whole summer gave the Jones' time to get away. But it's not like I'm going to miss them, I think they are my least liked people on Earth, well, straight after Lauren and Cara.

I walk across the grass that our semi-detached house shares and open the door with my keys. As Caleb is with Susan and Mum and Dad are still at work, the house is empty.

"How didn't you realize? Wouldn't you see the 'for sale' sign in front of the house?"

I turn around to see Four stepping through the door way, "well, I wasn't here for the whole holiday, we went to Italy, my grandparents own a house out there so it doesn't matter how long we stay." I start walking towards the kitchen to get something to drink, I always forget to get one at school and I don't really want to drink out of the 50 year old water fountains.

"That's cool, was it just you and your family?" He asks as he enters the kitchen. I grab a glass and start filling it up.

"No, Uriah came as well," his face falls for a second before I start up again, "our families are close so we all go every year, but it wasn't the same without Zeke . It was nice still, but I think Caleb would have enjoyed it more if Zeke _was_ there."

I smile as I see his face light up, what's with this kid?

We walk up stairs and go into my room, I wouldn't say it was small, but it's definitely not big. At least it fits a desk in here. I go to sit on the bed as Four sits on the desk chair. I get out the piece of paper with all the questions and go over them. They're pretty average, _what's your partner's favourite colour? Favourite food? Favourite place_? And so on. I guess this shouldn't take too long.

...

At question twenty I was ready to get a detention. _What are your parents' names?_ Next question. _Where do your parents work?_ Too personal. _What's your full name?_ Silence. That is how it is now. After the full name question, I just wanted to give up. Half of my sheet was not filled in because of Four's refusal to answer. So now I'm sat here staring at him, waiting for him to talk.

"What's your favourite animal?" I look at him, confused.

"What?"

"The last question, what is your favourite animal?" I look down at my sheet and see the question. I look up and wait for his answer first, surely this isn't _too_ personal.

"Dog."

"Rabbit."

"Rabbit?"

I grin before answering, "What else? I used to always think that if you had an animal as a pet then it must automatically become your favourite animal. And that's how it stayed."

Four gets up and starts walking towards the door. I get up also and follow him, "where are you going?" It better not be the toilet or this will be embarrassing.

"Where do you think? To see your rabbit." I laugh as I run ahead of him down the stairs, I open the back door and walk towards the cage. Normally, I'm the only one who sees the rabbit, except for Mum in the morning. But that's because he literally hates everyone. Except me, obviously.

"You're in for a real treat, Four, he just loves company." I smile at him before picking up my eight year old rabbit.

"What's his name?" Four asks. Well, as he wasn't really mine to start with, I didn't get to name him. Caleb wanted him so Caleb got him, and being the 9 year old he was, he wanted something cool.

"Blaze." But, Blaze didn't like Caleb very much, and after two weeks, he was fed up with all the bite marks on his hands, so I decided to take him in and now he's lovely, well, to me at least.

I turn to Four with the rabbit in my arms, "want to hold him?" As his mouth opens to protest, I shove Blaze in his chest, maybe he will like Four more than Caleb, and everyone else for that matter.

I grin as Four holds Blaze awkwardly in his arms, this so isn't going to go well.

At first I actually have a sliver of hope, but then, as Blaze realized that he was being held, he freaked right out. I stand there, eyes wide, as Four gets mauled by a rabbit. Blaze get one good claw scratch down Four's face before jumping out of his arms and running back over to his cage. I look at my rabbit, now content in his home, and burst out laughing. As I turn back around, now holding my side, I look at Fours face and choke on my laughter. Horror and confusion is written all over it, just like anyone who's had an encounter with my devil of a rabbit.

My cheeks start to ache, and my legs feel like giving out. Every time. Every time there's a different person, this happens, and I think Four is the first one to get an actual claw mark down his face.

I start to walk inside as I now feel like sitting down. I hear Four's quick pace footsteps behind me as I get to the sofa. I look up to him, now stood just in front of me, and smile sweetly.

"What the fucking hell was that?"

"That, Four, was the wrath of Blaze."

 **A/N- I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, tbh its one of my favorites, I don't know why, but yeah. Also i want to thank 'rubberduckybugati' and 'hi-jess' for reviewing, it means a lot! And thank you to whoever followed and favorited this story, I love that you guys like what I'm writing, anyway, that all i have to say, other than the next chapter should be out Sunday.**

 **-Bethx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Four's POV**

As I pull my motorbike into the school, I look in my rear view mirror and sigh. I have a prominent claw scratch down my face, four lines of horrific memories from last night. I have never in my life met a rabbit so vicious to everyone but Tris. There is no way that I'm going near that thing again, and there's certainly no way that people aren't going to notice the lines down my face.

I hop off my bike and quickly make my way towards Form, shielding my face every time I walk past someone. I don't know why I'm doing it to be honest, I'm sure these students first conclusion wouldn't be an attack by a rabbit. I turn the corner and open the door to my form, hoping that Tris nor the rest of my friends are here yet.

And I'm guessing that today's going to be my unlucky day as the owner of the devil is sitting on our table, eyes boring into her bag. She looks up as the door opens and smiles widely, also noticing the scratches down my face. I put my bag on the table and sit a couple of seats away, then turning myself to look at her.

"Maybe you shouldn't always trust what people say, Four."

My eye brows lift and a smirk appears across my face, "Are you saying I shouldn't trust you, Tris?"

She smiles and looks back down to her own bag, fiddling with something inside, "Not at all, all I'm saying is that you should have been more careful; you've knew me for a day, who says that I'm not some crazy ass person who just loves to see people in pain?"

My eye browns now furrow together and I look at her confused, "well after the whole 'I can't breathe' laughing fit you had yesterday, I wouldn't be surprised if you were a crazy ass person who just loves to see people in pain."

She laughs and quickly shuts her bag, now loosing interest in whatever is in there. She looks at me, chin rested on her palm and smiles widely, once again. "What you going to tell them?"

"That the devil himself has now marked me as his own."

She laughs and I smile. No matter how much I want to be mad at her, I just can't seem to get the smile off my face. It's weird, the whole situation is finally becoming amusing.

I hear the door click open and turn around, hoping that it isn't any of the group entering, I kind of want to have a little bit more time alone with Tris. But, as bad luck has dawned itself upon me, Zeke and Uriah walk through the door.

I turn back around, leaning the scratched side of my face on my hand. I'm sure if Zeke knew what had happened I would never hear the end of it. Just as I was about to tell Tris to keep her mouth closed, she smiles and starts to speak, "Hey guys, guess what happened yesterday?"

I lift my head up, ready to cover her mouth with my hands, but then realise that my face is on full show. I see Uriah nudge Zeke and then I have both of the brother's attention. I wait for the laughter, the jokes, but all I get are sympathetic looks. I look between both of them, confused.

Uriah's hand reaches out and lands on my face, "we understand."

I smack his had away and see Tris sniggering in the back. "What so you mean 'we understand?'" Tris ends up laughing out loud, making all of us turn to face her.

"Is this what you do to all of us, Tris? Is it like an initiation into our group or something?" Zeke asks while smiling at her.

"I didn't just go and get the rabbit and make him maul him; Four insisted that he see him and I'm not rude, I did what he wanted."

I shake my head, still looking at her, "Yes, right after you said he 'just loves company', and I didn't even want to hold him, you just shoved him in my arms!"

Tris, still with a grin on her face, holds up her hands. "Alright, alright, I think we've dragged this out a little too much. And Four, if you're looking for an apology, you're not going to find one here." She smiles sweetly at me and gets up. "I'm gunna go pee." I laugh at her bluntness and turn back to Zeke and Uriah to find them talking.

Zeke looks over to me and smiles before punching Uriah in the arm. Uriah jumps and kicks his brother in the knee. "What was that for!" Uriah exclaimed, holding his upper arm.

Zeke, still smiling, just shrugs, "I was trying to stop you talking, I want to speak to Four." I grin at Zeke as his winks at me. I raise my eye brows at his attempt to be funny, but it doesn't seem to get any reaction other than a broad smile out of him.

"You coming to Tris and Uriah's surprise birthday party on Friday?" Zeke asks, Uriah next to him, both looking towards me expectedly.

I look at the two, confused. How can it be a surprise party when half of the reason they're having it already knows. "Well it definitely isn't a surprise now is it?"

"Well it was a surprise the first year we had it."

"But why are you still calling it a surprise then?"

The brothers both look at each other as if this is the first time they've ever had to think about the topic this hard. They end up shrugging, again, and ask me again if I'm going. "How would I have known you're having a party when I've been at the school for a day."

Zeke rolls his eyes, "Alright sweetie, would you like to come to Uriah and Tris' surprise birthday party on Friday?"

"Sure."

Uriah smiles, then gets up to leave. "Where are you going?" Zeke asks his brother, curiously.

Without looking back, Uriah replies, "To see what's taking Tris so long." Then he opens the door and leaves.

"Well they must be close as she's in the girls toilets."

Zeke laughs and nods, "They are, but over the past year I can see that they've grew a lot closer. My Mum and Tris' have been best friends since Primary and as they've stayed so close throughout the years we all grew up together. We three and Tris' brother, Caleb, were always together, it was a weekly thing to have dinner around theirs. And I think as it was only Uriah and Mum in the house for the past year, it probably got lonely, so they must have went round to Natalie and Andrew's a lot more."

I nod along, now wondering if it's more than friendship the two have.

Zeke shakes his head, smiling, "You know Uriah's going out with Marlene, right?" I look down as I feel my cheeks heat up. Of course they're going out, now that I think about it, it's obvious. Zeke laughs at my embarrassment, I glare at him. "Dude, it's so obvious you like Tris."

"No I don't." I mumble, unsure if he even heard what I said. But is that true, do I like Tris? I mean, I've knew her for a day, sure she's pretty and funny and sweet when she wants to be. But does that mean I like her?

Before I could even answer my own question, both Tris and Uriah walk in, with the others tagging along behind.

…

The day went past quite fast, and before I knew it, it was sixth lesson. Luckily for all of us, we have P.E, so it's a nice way to end the day.

I walk to P.E with Tris, talking about random things. Turns out Tris had an American ancestry, which is quite cool.

But what isn't cool is this schools upkeep. As the place was built in the 50's, every block, classroom, and especially the changing rooms, look as if they're about to fall apart. But, I definitely didn't have any expectations for this school as it is a school and they normally don't have the best funding system.

I get changed quickly, already done with the smell of the room. The rest of the guys follow suit, and in less than three minutes the boys are done. At my old school, most of the girls took longer as they didn't want to do the sport so after they got changed, they would just sit in there talking until the teacher came to get them. So now I'm applying that as the reason only two girls are stood outside.

The girls end out waking out, with Tris, Shauna, Lynn, Marlene and Christina at the back. They split off from us lot, and make their way to the other side to the astro field. We end up playing football and it looks as if the girls are playing hockey. But as we only have one part of the field, two teams have to sit out.

Zeke, Uriah, Will and myself go and sit down, backs to the net that separates us from the girls.

"So, do you lot want to do something tonight?" Zeke asks us. But, before anyone could answer, Uriah punches him.

Zeke gives his brother a dirty look, then starts to mutter to himself. Uriah looks at Zeke as he talks, "We have plans."

Zeke doesn't lift his head before answering, "What plans, I didn't hear about any plans."

"You're coming over for tea, duh." I jump as a new voice enters the conversation, Tris gins at me. I turn to see the girls lined up on the other side to the net, facing us.

Zeke nods his head, the pushes Uriah to the ground. I laugh at the two, then turn around to find Tris staring at me. I raise an eye brow at her, only to be met with the mirrored expression. "You really should do that, it's not very attractive," I say with a smirk.

Tris' had flies to her chest, then gasps, "I cannot believe you just said that, I even called you appealing to look at yesterday, and this is how I'm repaid?"

I nod along, watching as Tris fake glares at me, then turns as a whistle is blown. The girls get up and start to make their way onto the field, but before she could get to far away, her middle finger flies up into the air, pointing at me. "I'm not going to help you find your way around school anymore," she shouts whilst grinning.

I smile largely, "That's fine, I'll just ask Lauren." That got her attention, and Lauren's.

She starts to shake her head, "Not the right way to go, Eaton."

"Then what's the right way, Prior?"

 **A/N- This is like not worthy of readying, but oh well, btw, this is like a filler chapter, well I'm calling it a filler chapter as nothing really happened, lmao, this is like a week late. Sorry about that, on like Saturday last week I just didn't feel like writing and then I kept putting it off then I was going to write on Thursday night but then I had my sixth form opening evening to go to and then I was going to write yesterday but my Dad got pissed that me and my Mum didn't invite him to look around with us even though it was like lat minute anyway so how was i suppose to ask him to come if he doesn't live here? Anyway, then he got all angry because I told him how I felt, and he was like we'll talk on Tuesday, and now I'm kinda dreading Tuesday because I have to share an empty car with him as my sisters aren't going to be there, and he's like one of those people who like doesn't have a calm button, but it's fine because I was so right and like my grandparents came round and was like 'what a dick' jks, that didn't happen, but that's basically what happened. Lmao, this has nothing to do with the story, but my sisters were like 'that was dumb of you' and now my mums getting worried as he will probably blame her for it all so shes like 'you shouldn't have done that.' And now I'm here, venting out my problems, anyway, I wont say which day I'll update again as then I'll feel pressure and I wont want to write, but I will say that a new, and more exciting chapter will be out next week, I'm going to to Tris and Uriah's surprise party, wow this is way too long for an authors note.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"We all know you like him."

"What the hell?"

Shauna, Marlene and Christina all stare at me, grinning. I, on the other hand, am not. For the past ten minutes they have been going on and on about how I've been flirting with Four for the past week, therefor making me madly in love with him. I'd like to make one thing clear, I was not flirting with him, I was just being friendly, he is the new boy after all.

Lynn seems to be the only one not pestering me, I think Lynn is the reason I'm still friends with those three, in moments like these she's the only one that backs me up. But, as of right now, she seems too interested in her phone to even know what's going on. So that leaves me here, alone, three against one.

"Tris, you two have been inseparable all week, it's obvious." Out of all people, I would have thought Shauna would have been the most considerate. I glare at them all before turning back around to find something to wear.

"Can we all stop talking about this now? You guys are starting to annoy me." I smile at Lynn's ways of shutting the girls up, even though it was partly directed at me. I don't turn around again until I find a white crop top to go with my black high wasted jeans. I walk out the door to get changed in the bathroom, leaving the girls in my bedroom. Everyone else was ready, except for me. I was too busy defending myself. All I do is put a little extra mascara on, straiten my hair and put on my clothes. I had a shower earlier so that wasn't needed.

When I finish I head down stairs to grab the cider in the fridge. I also take the vodka from the freezer because I know nobody will drink it and why put it to waste? We can also use it for the games after the party. and it's not like anybody will know I took it as Mum and Dad are both out for tea with Hannah and won't be back for a couple of hours and Caleb's around Zeke and Uriah's, getting ready with the boys.

I hear the girls come down the stairs, telling me it's time to go. The party started an hour ago, but like tradition, we come late. Then, I'll meet Uriah outside and we'll walk into the house whilst everyone shout 'surprise!' and then I'll go to the kitchen and find a bottle opener.

I make my way to the girls, making sure I have my phone and sleeping wear with me, as we'll all be staying tonight. Before I can leave, Christina tugs me back. "Have you got everything?"

I look at her oddly, "Yes, mum, I have everything I need."

She looks at me sadly, then brings me in for a hug. "I can't believe you're already turning sixteen! It feels as if just yesterday you were smacking Uriah around the head for stealing your food."

I laugh at her comment, "That's because it _was_ yesterday, Chris."

She glares at me, I guess for ruining her moment, "Anyway, you get where I'm coming from, you're the baby of the group, Tris."

I shake my head, smiling, she knows I'm older than her. "Let's go before you get too emotional, I know how much effort you put into your makeup tonight."

As Hannah's house is only down the road, we only have to walk for like a minute and we're there. As suspected, Uriah is stood leaning against the wall of his home. Marlene speed walks up to him, then full on shoves her lips to his.

They kiss like they've been apart for years, when in reality they had seen each other like five hours ago. "Alright, guys, lets save that for later."

Mar glares at me, then turns around and walks into the house, the others following behind. I grin at Uriah and he grins back. "How does it feel to nearly be sixteen?" I ask him, sitting down on the steps just under the door.

"Oh, it feels great. You know, only two more years and this party would be legal."

I laugh at his comment, it's weird that no one really thinks of how were actually breaking the law. Oh well, the worst they would do is pour the alcohol down the drain. After thinking, probably too hard, I get up, grab Uriah's arm and drag him to the front door.

"You know this is the last time all of our year is going to come to our surprise party, right?" Wow, thanks for putting a downer on this situation, Uriah.

I look at him, finding him staring back at me, "Don't think about it tonight, Uri, this is a celebration of our presence, who wouldn't be happy? Anyway, we still all have a year left together."

Uriah shakes his head, now smiling, then opens the door.

…

No matter how many times we go through that, it always makes me jump. I even know that's it's going to happen, but every year I forget how big our year is. After getting many happy birthdays, I go to the kitchen to find my friends, and a bottle opener.

"Looking for this?" A voice behind me asks.

I turn around and see Four smiling down at me. "As a matter of fact, I am."

Four starts to speak again as I open my bottle, "You enjoying yourself?"

"It's hard to tell, I've been here less than five minutes."

I smile as I see redness creep up his neck, I step forward and place both of my hands on his reddening cheeks.

"What are you doing?"

"Stopping the blush."

He laughs, suddenly losing his embarrassment, and takes my hands off of his cheeks. Four grabs my drink, hands it to me and then clicks his glass to my own. "Happy birthday."

I smile up to him, now closer than I was before. I go onto my tiptoes and press my lips to his cheek. "Thanks." I then leave the room.

…

I think it's true to say that everyone here is drunk, myself included. I have no clue what time it is, or where any of my friends are. Right now I'm sat down with a couple of people in my year that I haven't spoken to since year seven, and would never speak to unless intoxicated. I decide to get up, and grab another drink. I make my way to Uriah's closet as that's where I think I left my bag. I can't see anything. I feel around for a light switch, but then give up and drop to my knees and get out the torch on my phone.

"What are you doing?"

I jump at the new noise, banging my head on the wall in the process. I turn around to find peter staring at me, eye level. Remember how I said Lauren and Cara were my least favourite people in the world? Well yeah, that isn't the whole truth.

I groan and hold my head, "What do you want, Peter? Can't you see I'm trying to do something?"

"I just wanted to wish you a happy birthday, that's all." If he expects me to kiss his cheek then I guess he'll have to check again, no way in hell would I ever voluntarily touch any of my body part to his.

I face Peter, holding the bottle in my hand, "Well isn't that lovely, thank you, Peter, means a lot." I turn to leave, this kid really makes me feel uncomfortable. But, like suspected, peter grabs my arm and pulls me back into him.

"You know it's rude to turn your back on people, Tris."

I look at him straight in the eyes then kick his shin. I smile as I see him hit the floor, moaning in pain. "You know it's rude to grab people, Peter."

I turn to leave, then see Four in the door way. His eye brows are scrunched and he looks worried. If he's worried about me, then he's just wasting energy, I mean, I'm fine.

"You okay, Tris?"

"I'm fine Four, want to come outside?"

He nods his head, then closes the door after me, leaving Peter in the darkness.

…

I think we've been sat out here for a little over an hour, in a bit the party will end and the games will begin. After the whole Peter incident, I didn't really feel like being crowded, so it's nice there's only a couple people outside. For the past hour both me and Four have been telling stories about our past, well I talk about my past when Four only talks about his military experiences. I have never met someone in my life that didn't like to talk about their childhood, so it confuses me that I don't really know one detail about his.

I lean my back against the bench, pulling my coat closer. No matter what kind of party it is, in the winter I'll always bring a coat. I rather not freeze, unlike some of my other friends.

"Tris?

"Hmm?"

"Do you know if Lauren's single?"

My head whips to his direction, now getting my full attention. Why in the world would he want to go out with _Lauren?_ Does he not know what she's like? I don't know why I asked that, he got a full view of her personality on the first day. He better be messing with me because if he actually-

My thoughts were cut off with laughter, _his_ laughter. I glare at him, needing him to understand how not funny that was. But why did I get so worked up? I could say that I just didn't want to see one of my friends being used, flaunted around like an object, but I know that totally isn't the truth.

My cheeks start to feel warm as I realise that I like Four, a little too much to just want a friendship. But before I can even think of an excuse for my outburst of emotions, I feel cold hands on my cheeks.

I look up at him, his face only inches away from mine. "What are you doing?"

"Stopping the blush."

Instead of mine fading, it intensifies. The little space between us now is unbearable. But I don't do anything, I'm somehow frozen in my place, staring at him. Four starts to lean in, hands traveling up towards my neck, soon finding my hair. I'm about to help him close the distance when I hear the patio door open.

I move my head back to see who opened the door as Four mumble something besides me, incoherent.

Uriah stumbles out the door, nearly tripping over the steps on the way down. "There you are! I've been looking for you guys forever. If you haven't noticed, the party's over, now come to the living room so we can start the games."

A/N- Hey everyone! Sorry that this is a tad bit late, this chapter just didn't really flow. And now I still think it's a bit rushed like with all the page breaks and that, but I didn't want to drag situations out to much as I sometime find that I get bored like half way through and than like stop reading the FanFiction for like a day. Also, I wanted to say that Shauna and Lynn are going to be twins, as I want all of them to be sixteen. But like them being twins is like totally irrelevant to the story so yeah. Also, Will, Shauna Lynn and Marlene are already Sixteen, but like lets just pretend that they had a birthday gathering or something. Anyway, that's all, thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5.**

We're all sat in a circle in Uriah and Zeke's living room, waiting for Zeke to announce who is to start the game. I hope it me because I'm defiantly not going to start easy.

Zeke scans the circle, eyes landing momentarily on Uriah, then at me. I grin as Zeke nods at me, then swivel my body so I'm facing Caleb. "Truth or dare?"

Out of everyone, Caleb knows how bad my dare can be, but as our friendship group isn't the most forgiving, he knows he's going to have to pick dare.

I quickly get up and run to the bathroom where I find women's body wash and a shaver. By now I'm pretty excited, I've been thinking of this dare since the last day of school. I go back down stairs and show Caleb what I've got. He gets up, muttering to himself, the grabs the bottle and shaver out of my hands. Before he gets out of arms reach, I grab his upper arm and say "Only one."

I smile as I hear Caleb mumble something under his breath, then goes to the downstairs toilets to fulfil his dare.

I smile at the group as I sit back down, Uriah grins at me, knowing that this is my dream dare. I feel like boys have this thing about their leg hair, like it makes them manly or something, so I knew that this was perfect for Caleb, now he's even more boyish. And luckily, Caleb is taking out Susan tomorrow, and it's supposed to be warm so even better.

After like an eternity, he comes back out with one of his trouser up. I hear a laugh behind me, most likely from Zeke, it's not every day you see a boy with only one hairy leg.

But because ages ago we made up the rule of you can't ask the person who asked you truth or dare the round before, I won't get a dare from Caleb just yet. Instead, he goes for Uriah.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Name all seven of Snow White's dwarfs in thirty seconds, the ones you don't get will be written on you with Sharpie." Weird, but okay. All I know is Uriah's never watched Snow White.

I watch in amusement as Uriah struggles to get two names down, when the time ends, he got Grumpy and Happy. Too bad we don't have school tomorrow. I snatch the sharpie out of Caleb's hand and write 'Bashful' in capitals across Uriah's forehead. The others join in and in the end his whole face is covered in names. I add my name for the fun of it, it's not like he'll notice, well, maybe tomorrow if he remembers it's still on there. I laugh lightly at what's happened to him, I would be laughing harder than I am now, but I've seem Uriah with a lot nastier things on his face, so I'm keeping it at a minimum chuckle. But it'll definitely be better on Monday when you can still see most of the marker on his face, I'm sure the rest of the school will find it just as funny as we have.

When everyone leaves Uriah's face alone, he starts back up again, now picking on Four.

"Four, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to have a drinking competition with," Uriah looks around, eyes darting between Caleb and Will. As the less muscular boys of the group, Uriah seems to think that they won't be able to hold as much alcohol. I mean I'm small and I think I give it a good go.

He ends up choosing Will, which is probably the best choice for all of our enjoyment. We all get up to go to the table, Four and Will at both ends. There's no doubt in my mind that Four's going to win.

…

Truth or Dare ended about an hour ago, now everyone is asleep scattered around the room. It was full of 'Seven Minutes in Heaven' and crazy food challenges (which aren't as amusing as it seem when Uriah basically projectile vomits all over you, and by you I mean myself). After we finished 'Truth or Dare', we all played never have I ever, which ended with a lot of drunk teenagers. Will passed out first, then the rest of the gang followed. Now, I'm leaning against the wall, with my friends in front of me.

I would be asleep with them, but right now I feel kind of sick. Vodka isn't the most forgiving of drinks.

"Tris?"

I turn my head, now broken out of thought. Four's head pops up from where he was sleeping, I smile then wave slightly. "Why are you up?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Vodka doesn't sit too well with me."

He starts to get up, now with a little bit of urgency, "Were you sick? Are you alright? Do you want me to get you- "

I shake my head, "I haven't been sick Four, I'm fine. Thanks though."

He smiles, then slides down the wall next to me. "What time is it?"

I look at the clock on the wall, its 3am. "Three, you should probably go back to sleep, I'm going to be up for a while."

I look back up to Four, meeting his eyes with my own. He smiles down at me, then shakes his head. "I'm not tired anymore." I smile to myself, it's so obvious he's tired, I can see his posture lagging. But I'm not going to argue, it's nice that he voluntarily wants to be in my presence.

Just as I'm about to start up a conversation, my phone buzzes next to me. It's kind of lucky actually, my forced conversation starters aren't always the best. I look down at the screen and see it's from Peter, why the hell would Peter be texting me at 3am, and how did he get my number? Its times like these that I realise that he really is the biggest creep I've ever met.

"Who is it?"

I look over to see Four staring down at me, waiting for an answer. "Just Peter." He looks at me, confused, has he ever actually met Peter, or at least put a name to a face? "You know the creepy dude in the closet, that's him." Four nods his head then swipes my screen to open the message. I look at him with a 'what the hell?' kind of expression, but then shake my head and look down at my phone, only to be met with what Peter must think a message is. I'm guessing he's drunk, still, and can't seem to write properly. All that's on the screen is a bunch of letter then at the end there's 'fuck' written, well that's amusing.

I put my phone back on the floor next to me, then lean my head against Fours arm as I can't really reach his shoulder. I hear him chuckle, then feel his arm rap around my waist, pulling me closer. He leans in close, lips nearly touching my ear the whispers, "What are you doing?"

I smile then close my eyes, "I could ask you the same thing."

He laughs, but doesn't answer, "Night, Tris."

"Night, Four."

I hear him sigh before I find myself fully asleep.

 **A/N: Hey guys! Sorry that it's been so long, I feel bad that I haven't posted a chapter in like forever. I was going to do one over the Christmas half term but I obviously didn't, and before that I has mocks , which isn't really an excuse anyway because I didn't really revise that much so anyway, I'm hoping to keep to my kind of schedule of one a week, normally on Sundays, but who knows! I might have another chapter up this week, maybe this Sunday, but yeah, that's all I have to say, other than sorry that there's only like three dare, I kind of struggle with them and 'Truth or dare' has never really been my Favourite bit of reading Fanficton anyway. Okay, I'm gong to post this now so I hope you enjoyed! Also i haven't really edited it because it's like half ten and I'm tired, so I'll so it tomorrow, lmao bye.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Eunice339, I answered your questions at the bottom!**

 **Chapter 6.**

 **Four POV**

"Stop laughing!"

I laugh harder, unable to help myself. It's her fault anyway, she was the one who wanted to find her ancient DS. After destroying her room, and having no luck finding it, she had gone downstairs to look in the cupboard below the stairs. I had only gone down when I heard a shriek. Turns out she had seen something move, then banged her head on the sealing. So here we are, in the kitchen, with Tris sitting on the floor, with a bad of frozen peas on the back of her head.

She glares at me then turns her head, trying to not let me see her smile. I shake my head, smiling, then walk towards the cabinet in look for some paracetamol. After waking up this morning rather uncomfortable, which isn't surprising as I was on the floor, but with no head ache, I thought I got away with not having a hangover, but after all this laughter, that isn't the case.

"Sure, make yourself at home." I turn around to see Tris now playing on the toy. Turns out her brother had it in his room. Pretending I didn't hear her, I grab the tablets and get a glass of water, then slide down the wall, sitting next to her.

"Why are you on the floor?"

"Why did you join me?"

"Wow, Tris, what a great answer."

"So is yours."

I swear I get nowhere with this girl. And also nowhere as in if I don't make her move we'll be sat here all day. No way in hell am I spending the whole of today watching Tris win every single game of 50CC Mario cart, I'd rather actually enjoy my day. And seeming we have pretty decent weather, I'm not wasting it. So, I snatch the game out her hand before she processes what's happening and walk out toward the hall way to grab my coat.

I also grab Tris' while she starts winning. "What the hell, Four? I was totally going to win that." She says coming into view. I chuck her coat at her, motioning to put it on. She looks at me confused, but for once doesn't question anything. I make my way to the bus stop, slowing down a bit for Tris' short legs to catch up. I wouldn't normally use public transport, but I've found that it's cheaper to just get a day rider into town then having to pay to park.

We wait for the bus, Tris' questions now flowing out of her. By me not telling her where we're going, she seems to think I'm taking her somewhere a bit more extravagant then going into the centre. I block her out, now hoping that the bus actually comes on time, sometimes Tris is worse than Christina.

I reach into my back pocket, grabbing my phone out to look at the time. But before I can even turn it on, it's no longer in my hand. I look at Tris who's already staring at me. I look at her, eye brows raised, "That was rude."

She scrunches hers, showing her confusion, "How am I rude? You're the one who was on your phone whilst I was talking to you."

I shake my head before talking, "First of all, I wouldn't call what you were doing talking, and second, I was checking the time." I finish with my finger pointing at the bus timetable. I stare at Tris, until she gives me a smile, then letting her hair fall in front of her face. I laugh at her, knowing that she knows I was right.

I turn my head as I hear the bus approach, I see Tris' hand raise, signalling the bus to stop. We get on, with me paying the right price for an adult, but Tris passing as an under fifteen so getting on for half the price. She smiles up to me, then turns to go up the stairs.

…

"So what do you want to do?" I ask, stopping at the traffic lights.

I see Tris look up at me then shakes her head and turns back to looking at the red man. "So you drag me all the way out here and have nothing planned? Nice, Four."

As soon as the lights turn read, we start to walk across the road. "Well I didn't want to be stuck in a house all day watching you play a game five year old Uriah could win." I retort back, watching her fascial expression go from agitated to content. She nods, then proposes we get something to eat, then figure out what to do for the rest of the day.

But instead of going into the main shopping centre, Tris decides that we'll get some food on the water front. So we head towards the docks.

…

"Either you pay £15 on some fancy meal that is probably only half decent, or you can get fish and chips for like a fiver, and people wonder why this is always my first choice?"

Waiting altogether seems to open up Tris' opinion and voice, when she starts rambling she doesn't stop, I guess I could say the same for myself, but I seem to only do it when my nerves kick in. Instead of answering, I look forward to see the people in front of us have moved out the way, waiting for their order, the man behind the till looks up, then smiles at Tris as we make our way to the front.

"Hi, Tris," He says, never once looking in my direction. Tris looks up from her purse, then smiles.

"Oh, hey Al! I didn't know you worked Saturdays?" Tris replies, now making easy conversations with him, I'm guessing they know each other well. i look at Tris, then back to the man, even though it shouldn't, her and him interacting so effortlessly makes me really dislike the him. But I'm overthinking it, right? I mean, it's only small talk, Tris is just good at taking to people, maybe she's not even close with this 'Al'.

But what makes me even more wary of his intentions is the way he looks at her, like she's the only person in the shop. "Want the usual?" He asks.

Tris nods, taking out £10, then hands it to Al, "But make it for two."

At this, I finally get his attention. Now I can finally see what he actually looks like, not just his side view. He has a kind face with very dark brown eyes and thick eyebrows, he's large with large features. Just by looking at him, it seems like he could break an arm, and right now it looks like he wants to break mine.

I smile at him, happy to know that he's annoyed that I'm with Tris on this side of the counter, and he's serving us on the other. He gives Tris a tight smile, then starts working on our order. I move towards the window, then lean against it, "Does that kid go to our school?" I ask, hoping my voice doesn't betray me.

Tris looks at me, then says, "Who, Al? Yeah, he's in our year and hangs around with us most of the time, but because next year he's going into an apprenticeship, he gets to takes days off of school to go out with his work, he should be back in on Monday though."

I nod, not trying to show how disappointed I am to hear that. If Al has a thing for Tris, then this is going to become awkward a lot faster than I had hoped.

We wait about five minutes, then Tris grabs the bag and we start to head towards the door, I open it and wait for Tris to walk out with the food, but when I realise she isn't following, I turn back and see Al whispering to her, with his hand holding her upper arm. She looks confused, but I'm too far away to hear what's being said. But that doesn't really matter as I'll just ask Tris what he said in a minute.

"You coming, Tris?" I say, opening the door back up. She gives me a grateful smile, says bye to Al, then walks towards the door. I smile at her as she passes me, then turn to look at Al, the smile never leaving my face. He scowls, then goes back behind the counter.

I follow Tris to a bench overlooking the docks. We sit down, then I turn towards her, "What was that all about?"

Tris smiles, moves further up the bench, then puts the chips in between us. "Al's had this crush on me since we were in like year seven, never told me, but with his constant wanting to be with me and touch me and talk to me he makes it obvious, and Will also told me. Which is actually pretty nasty now I think about it." She laughs, then carries on, "So, when I come into his work place with a boy, you can guess what was going through his head."

I nod at this, if it were the other way around and I was behind the counter, I would definitely not like Al. But that won't stop me from being with Tris. I smile to myself, now happy that I've finally admitted it, right now, that's all I want. Even though it hasn't even been a week yet, just being with her is like waking up, every time I'm around her I get bursts of energy that doesn't die out until we're not together anymore. I forget everything when with her, it's her and I, nothing and no one else is needed. I just hope these feelings aren't only mine.

 **A/N- Okay, I know it's been like even longer then I usually am with updating, and for the past month or so this fanfiction had always been on my mind, but I just didn't have the motivation to finish this chapter, the start of this chapter was written like two months ago. Anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter, and because it's mostly just Four and Tris, it should make up for the lack of chapters? And I know say this a lot, but because I started to enjoy writing this fanfic whilst doing it, I won't be as long to update next time, in the next week or so maybe?**

 **Eunice339-**

· **In the UK, 16 year olds can join the cadets, which Zeke and Four were taking part in. Obviously you have to be 18 to join the actual military, but that's all I really know on the subject of the armed forces. I don't actually know if you can only take a year of training or if the school will allow you a whole year off, it just fit in with the group being together more. If I'd put Zeke, Shauna and Four two years above, I couldn't do as much as I want because years don't really interact, well at my school at least. I do know boys in the upper years going straight into the cadets when they finish year 11, so my ages are probably not accurate.**

· **ICT stands for information and communication technologies. All you really do is make animations, websites and in the end you get a GCSE for the work you do in class. All it really is is a class messing around on computers for like an hour. Well to me at least, I don't like ICT.**

· **Sixth Form is where you do you're A levels. A levels are like a step up from your GCSE's, you need A levels to get into an university. A levels last two years, and at my school you pick four subjects, then drop one in your final year. Sixth form is where you actually think about what you want to do when you're older. The Sixth Form can be part of the school, like mine, or it can be a Sixth Form Collage, where it's its own school. The one Caleb goes to is part of the school the rest of the group go to. So basically Sixth Form is the last two years of an American high school. Caleb doesn't wear school uniform because you can say the Sixth form is a school in its own rights, so there's no need to wear the uniform anymore. It's also kind of like 'you're basically adults now, so why not wear your own clothes'. Which isn't the best to be honest as my sisters moan every morning about trying to find something to wear, so they end up just putting on their old leaver's jumper.**

 **I hope this answers your questions, but I don't know how well I am at explaining things like this, if you do have any more questions feel free to ask, but as it's shown, I'm not all that knowledgeable on a quite a few things!**


End file.
